Arrows Hit and Miss
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Arrow and Apollo are twin heroes that have stumbled upon the Teen Titans; now that a few of Cupid's magic arrows have run amuck the kids are in a pickle full of broken love stories and mixed up lovers. Rated T many pairings! R&R pleae
1. Arrow Meets the Falcon

_**Emma: Yes I have been major MIA lately I apologize but I'm back in the swing of things I swear! So this is a new story using my OC Arrow and Apollo and how they met AJ and Falcon and by trying to help the girls for Valentines day, created a bigger mess that was left to fix! This will also be incorporating some new OC I made to pair with Arrow and Apollo because everyone deserves someone to love who loves them back! So before I get ranting I don't own Teen Titans only the OC; enjoy!**_

**Arrows Hit and Miss**

**Part One: Missing**

**Chapter 1: Arrow Meets The Falcon**

Arrow was tired; she was fatigued and had been walking for days trying to find her twin brother, Apollo, who had run off again. Her uncle, the annoying but powerful Cupid, had sent her off in hopes that the twins' mind link would help the small girl find her brother. No such luck for the young archer and heroine because she had been gone for almost a week now and hadn't stopped more then once for food. She was swaying dangerously as she entered another alley way. A strong set of arms caught her and she turned to meet a pair of ice-blue eyes.

"Sorry to ask Miss," Falcon said softly," But do you need some help? You look exhausted and I have a place near-by that I can take you… Oh!"

Arrow couldn't hold herself any longer. She let herself fall and Falcon caught her, using her white aura to catch the girl. She smiled at the girl and flew back to Titans Tower, setting her in her own bed and leaving to tell Robin she had a fatigued hero in her room.

* * *

Arrow woke up and saw the girl who had saved her earlier sitting in a chair by the bed, reading a thick novel. Arrow sat up shakily and looked at the girl closely; Falcon smiled setting her book down and looking at Arrow with her thick lashed blue eyes.

"You saved me," Arrow said softly. Flacon nodded and checked Arrow's temperature then offered her a plate of food. Arrow took it nodding her thanks and ate slowly." Thank you… I am looking for my brother, the git decided to run off without telling me and my family and I've been searching for a week; you must have realized I'm a hero by now because I know you're one… My name is Amylee, or Arrow if we're giving hero names…"

"Vanessa, or Falcon," Falcon said smiling as the girl dug into the burger and fries she had brought. The girl had dark brown skin and bright red hair falling down her back; her big red eyes were alive with laughter and love and she wore a simple black dress over red tights, black witch boots and a red sash tied loosely around her curved waist." You're a long way from home Arrow…" Arrow looked up stunned at this." You're British right? I caught the accent…"

"Oh! No!" Arrow laughed," I'm from Italy originally, but my Aunt and Uncle raised my twin and I in England for a few years… That's where the accent came form, you see. My uncle moved us to Chicago last year and we've been there since!"

"And your twin, what's he like?' Flacon asked." I want to give Robin some details so we can help find your brother…"

"He has the same skin and hair as I do," Arrow said," But he has blonde hair and he's about a foot taller then me. Six foot three to be exact, he has a birth mark like this," She moved the long sleeve of her dress back to reveal a heart shaped mark on her upper shoulder," But it's on his hip." She pointed to her own hip bone to show Flacon." He also has an accent and he's a psychic hero who has wicked swordsman skills."

"That should help us out a lot…" Flacon said. She looked at the bow and quiver of arrows that Arrow had with her." Do those help you with your powers?"

"Kind of…" Arrow said softly," See I'm an aura controller; I can pull plasma from the air and use it as a beam. But I also control emotions… These arrows help me direct emotion and help me manipulate people's emotions to what I will it. I can make them hate each other or love each other… Everything form greed to lust and hate, sadness and fear. I'm a weird hero…"

"Wait you can make people fall in love?" Falcon asked her eyes alight with mischief. Arrow nodded and tilted her head curiously." How'd you like to help me with a little project? I need you to manipulate some emotion though…"

Arrow was both curious and scared of what Falcon had planned.

_**Emma: So this is chapter one, two should be up soon, but for now I have like three other chapters for other stories to get done. So R&R please!**_


	2. Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

Teen Titans

Arrows Hit and Miss

Chapter 2- Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

**Olivia-** **Seems Emma is off to a good start with this new fic. So I guess it's my turn to try my hand. I know all these OCs aren't something many of you are used to, but take my word for it, these OCs are unique and tie in very well with the other Titans. So i'll be introducing the final OC, which will be a new and improved version of Terra! **

"I swear, if it isn't one damned thing it's another!" grumbled a 19 year old Jessica Leanne Weathers. She had been walking for a few days, searching for the red headed archer known as Arrow. She had run off in search of her brother a week ago, and being a faithful girlfriend to Apollo, Jessica attempted to track down the missing girl. Jessi continued to mutter and grumble to herself as she continued her journey, earning herself stares and whispers from passersby.

"You people got a problem!" she cried when she recieved one bad look too many, her Brooklin accent heavier now that she'd been angered. Her fists were clenched and her eyes glowed a dangerous green. Jessi's temper often got the best of her. When the last pedistrian was gone, she continued on her way. It was clear to many that she was a heroin and didnt belong in Jump. Her waist lenght chestnut hair swayed with her curved hips as she walked. Light green eyes stared straight ahead and her sunkissed flesh glistened in the sunlight. Her attire consisted of a black mid-drif baring tanktop, forest green cargo pants, black combat boots and fingerless sparing gloves.

Jessi groaned and leaned against a nearby building to rest momentarily. She looked up to see a flyer stapled to a nearby electric pole. The yellow and black Teen Titan logo was the first thing she saw. Interested, she ripped the paper from it's place and gazed at it with curiosity.

"Teen Titans, huh? Maybe they can give me a clue to where Amylee ran off to." Jessi shoved the paper into one of the many pockets on her pants and outstretched her hands to the road before her. Her hand glowed a rich emerald and a peice of the concrete, along with a chunk of earth uprooted itself and floated to her. She smirked and jumped ontop of it and flew off toward the giant T shaped tower in the bay.

Arrow sat in the opps room with Falcon by her side. Robin stood over the two, wanting to get as much information as he could about Arrow's situation.

"Any idea where your brother could be or why he ran off?" he asked. Arrow shook her head, slightly skiddish of the gruff boy wonder. The redheaded archer was about to say more, but was cut short by the opps room door opening. Arrow turned to see an identical match of the violet haired mage that sat beside her.

"So this is Arrow?" the girl asked. Falcon stood from the couch and motioned for Arrow to do the same.

"Sure is. Arrow, this is my twin sister, Raven." Falcon replied.

"Nice to meet you Arrow." Raven smiled slightly before turning her attention to Robin. "There's been a robbery down town at an electronic store. We think Overload was involved." The masked man groaned in aggrivation and hit the call button on his communicator. Seconds later, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Bohusk came rushing in the room.

"Titans, Go!"

Jessi had just begun her journey across the bay when a loud explosion caused her to turn around. A large electric monster roared as it distroyed several buildings, draining any and all electronic device of it's power. Jessi raised her glowing hands, ready for battle, but a small object buzzed past her. It landed on the monster's chest, suddenly exploading into a rubbery fluid. The monster yelped as it's power was being absorbed. Out of her perifrial vision, she saw a blue sonic blast hit the creature from behind, knocking it forward and into the jaws of a giant green T-rex. But the monster was quick to recover and shocked the dinosaur into letting go. It pulled the rubbery substance off it's body and continued it's onslaught, targeting eight teenagers who had joined the fight.

Jessi studdied each one. A green shapeshifter, two cloaked sorceresses, a spikey haired acrobat, a hazel eyed lightning weilder, a half man half robot, an alien, and a small little girl with archery arrows. The sight of the little girl made Jessi completely freeze. That was, until, Overload charged straight for the child.

Arrow let out a freightened scream as Overload closed in on her, too afraid to move. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the attack that never came. Opening them again, she saw the monster encased in a light green transparent stone. All electrical current in it's body was absorbed except for a small plastic looking disk that was once it's face.

Robin smiled at a job well done and went to thank the interloper. He held his hand out for her to accept.

"Thanks for your help. I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans." The girl was about to respond, but Arrow threw herself in between the two teens.

"Demitra!" she screamed in joy.

"Who are you?" Falcon asked.

"Im Arrow's brother's girlfriend. Jessi Weathers, otherwise known as Demitra." Jessi smiled as Arrow hugged her tighter.

"Nice to meet ya, lil lady." Cyborg said, extending his hand. "But I have to ask, how did ya take down Overload?"

"Limestone." she said simply. "It's a natural electric neutralizer."

"So you're an earth mover?" Jessi nodded.

"Wow, talk about a Terra dejavu'." Raven whispered to her sister.

**Olivia- Ya, i know, not a very good ending for this chapter, but im sure Emma will have fun with the next one! R&R!**


	3. Love in The Air

**Emma: Apologies on late updating I've been kinda slow lately. Anyhow, this is chapter three of Arrows Hit and Miss and I and also working on a new fic for Olivia and my OC characters in Avatar. We hope you will all check that out once we get posting! So, without further ado, here is chapter three of Arrows! We don't own anything!**

**Arrows Hit and Miss**

**Chapter 3: Love In The Air**

Arrow was happy that Jessi was here to help her find Apollo, but she was sad she and Falcon were spending more time together then her and Jessi now. Jessi wasn't alone, AJ was happy to spend time with the girl and entertain her, but Arrow felt bad for not being near her friend twenty four-seven. Of course, Falcon and Arrow had their plan to work out also; the girls had devised a plan to create love and harmony in the Tower for Valentines day using Arrow's arrows and her emotion control powers. The plan was simple enough; for the Titans Valentine's party, Arrow would use her arrows and her powers to make the given couples of the Tower, and of the Titans in general, come together.

"You're sure you can do this?" Falcon asked Arrow as they got ready for the party. Nessa and AJ had decided on a masked ball theme this year and Nessa was helping Arrow get ready." I mean it will be a lot of emotions to manipulate…"

"I've had worse love," Amylee said with a smile. She wore s striking red dress that was a simple heart cut that hugged her figure.. She wore strappy red heels that made her dark legs seem longer then ever, and she had a Harlequin mask beside her on the bed. Nessa in her deep-blue ball gown with the dark lace at the hem and twisting neck looked stunning as she fixed Arrow's long hair into an intricate braid." Once I messed up a whole ballroom's emotions because I was in such a tiff and then I had to fix it before midnight! I twisted Cinderella I'll tell you that! Course, the slag ever did catch me as tope mark anyway…"

"Well so long as you know what you're doing," Falcon said." There, you're all done, sweetie. Ready to go to a party? Who are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Aphrodite, but the Harlequin version," Arrow said," My Aunt Aphrodite would kill me if I didn't get it right."

The girls entered the ballroom and soon were swept up in the music and fun of the party. A while later, Falcon brought Arrow over to a tall dark man with a silver tie in his black tux, and a black and silver mask.

"Amylee, this is The Harold," Falcon purred having noticed his glances to her pretty friend," Otherwise known as Malcolm. Harold, this is Amylee, or Arrow. Why don't you two talk before we start our surprise?"

"Hullo," Arrow said blushing behind her mask. She offered her hand to the Harold and he took it gently kissing her knuckle like a true gentleman." It's lovely to meet you I really rate that mask, it's classic Masque apparel… I mean, it seems like it I wouldn't know about real Masques or anything- but if I did-"

"Haha no need to hide your brains, Amylee," Harold said his eyes twinkling behind his mask." I enjoy smart girls… And obviously you know of traditional Harlequin and Masque, from your attire. Aphrodite, very nice. Is it not funny how you chose the Goddess of Love, and you are such a lovely young woman?"

"You charmer," Amylee blushed. She giggled and let Harold lead her onto the dance floor for a dance. Falcon watched from Jhon's arms nearby. He had his arms around her waist and his face nuzzled her neck gently.

"What's so funny?" Jhon asked kissing Nessa's neck gently.

"Love is in the air," Nessa said with a grin. Jhon disregarded this, knowing his girlfriend was just being her usual self.

Emma: Love is definitely brewing in the Titans Tower! It is getting hot up in the dance! Ok so I'm leaving the actual scheme and how it goes wrong, to Liv so we'll see what happens! R&R please! Also, there is a list of dresses and masks for the girls on our profile!


	4. Masquerade

Arrows Hit and Miss

Chapter 4- Masquerade

**Olivia- So Emma has left me with a very interesting plot twist. Now that the masked ball has begun, Arrow is ready to exicute hers and Falcon's plan. However, things dont always turn out the way you expect them to...**

"You charmer," Amylee blushed. She giggled and let Harold lead her onto the dance floor for a dance. Falcon watched from Jhon's arms nearby. He had his arms around her waist and his face nuzzled her neck gently.

"What's so funny?" Jhon asked kissing Nessa's neck gently.

"Love is in the air," Nessa said with a grin. Jhon disregarded this, knowing his girlfriend was just being her usual self. The music suddenly changed from the soft and slow piano and base guitar to a mix of rock and pop. "And that's my que, love." she said, kissing him softly before being led away by AJ, and Jinx.

**Jinx- **_Hip shaker  
Dream maker  
Heart breaker  
Earth Quaker  
I can be anything that you want me too_

**AJ- **_Core finder  
Mind bender  
Jet setter  
Go getter  
Changing my get-up for anything you choose_

**Falcon- **_I don't mind trying on someone else. _

_I wont mind seeing just how it felt._

_I might like changing my desguise  
To make you happy_

**All 3- **_Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charading  
Is this love were imitating?  
Do we want, what we got  
If not I, say so what  
Here's my formal invitation_

**Falcon- **_My soul keeper  
Mind reader  
Dream weaver_

_Just be the one i can count on to play it out with me_

**AJ- **_Hot waiter  
Cool skater  
Trail blazer  
Pose major  
naughty or nice, whatever you want to be_

**Jinx- **_You wanna try on someone else  
You might like seeing how it felt  
Do you mind changing your disguise  
If it makes me happy_

**All 3- **_Here's my formal invitation  
You and me go masquerading  
Lose ourselves in this charading  
Is this love were imitating?  
Do we want, what we got  
If not I, say so what  
Here's my formal invitation_

Let's go  
Let's go masquerading

While the girls sang, Arrow managed to sneak away from the crowd to find her bow and arrows. But between the loud music, multicolored strobe lights and the masks everyone was wearing, Arrow couldnt figure out who was who to save her life! The girl's dresses reflected the colors of the disco ball Cyborg had installed, so thier was no color differencial to help the young archer. So, instead of aiming for the girls, she turned her attention to the guys. However, that posed a problem too. The only two she were able to identify was Cyborg and Bohusk, due to Cy's robotic figure and Bohusk's refusal to wear anything but his normal attire, being that of a black 'Slayer' hoddie, camo jacket, black and red trip pants and steele tipped boots. He did, however, adorn a white half mask. Like the one seen in 'Phantom of the Opera'. Taking a crimson tipped arrow from her casings, she pulled it through her bow and took aim at one of the guys and hoped to God this worked. The arrow peirced the man's left shoulder and he let out a pained yelp. But as soon as the arrow made contact, it dissapeared.

"Something wrong, Beast Boy?" the girl in front of him asked.

"Must've been a bug bite or something." he responded, rubbing his sore shoulder. His masked emerald eyes flickered back to the young woman speaking to him and his heart lept. Feeling a fluttering sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"To make you scream like that, it must've been one hell of a bug bite." Falcon giggled. Gar's cheeks dusted themselfs in a deep ruby blush while his emerald eyes darkened with lust.

Arrow had strung her bow again and aimed, this time for a girl. She thought the girl to be Vanessa, talking to her hazel eyed lover. The arrow made contact with the girl's shoulder and she let out a small scream, the arrow disapearing like the first.

"You ok, Jess?" Jhonen asked. Jessi turned her attention back to the lightning weilder and felt heat rise to her cheeks.

Arrow smiled like a cheshire cat and continued her work, aiming at two more Titans. The sharp weapon hit Robin in the side, eliciting a yelp. She looked him over, but didnt see the cause of his yell. She placed a healing spell on his side and smiled. He, however, grinned nervously and moved a strand of violet hair from her masked face.

The last arrow hit Kole, who had been talking with Aqualad. The small blue eyed girl reacted the same as the others who had been hit. Smiling to herself, Arrow turned to continue her work, but was met with two violent blue eyes.

"Amylee, are you responsible for this!" Falcon hissed, while holding Garfield by his shirt collar. He tried in vain to get out of the Roth woman's grasp and to kiss her senceless. But Vanessa would have none of that, so she pressed a glowing white hand to his head. "Sleep." she said in a calm voice, the green teen going limp in her arms. She turned her attention back to the blushing young archer. "Does this grass stain look like Jhonen?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, but you look like Raven." Arrow rebuttled. Vanessa thought for a second and realized Arrow's simple mistake. She and Raven are identical, save for a few color differences, so when Arrow hit Beast Boy, she thought Falcon had been Raven.

"I see your point." Falcon said monotonely. "How many other mistakes did you make?"

"This is the only one, that im aware of." Arrow flipped the light switch to illuminate the room and realized her plans were a big fail...


	5. Sweet Brother 'O' Mine

_**Emma: So, here we are another chapter, another day. I'm half awake so let's get this done! Warning, it may be short because I have this an another chapter before bed and I am major tired from Drama Camp this weekend. So, we don't own anything, enjoy!**_

_**Arrows Hit And Miss**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Welcome Back Brother' O 'Mine**_

_Arrow was mortified. Never, repeat, never had she ever missed a target! Now, she had screwed up this whole mission because she had hit her target but had the wrong to begin with! She stared at Vanessa. Still battling off Beast Boy, and felt angry tears form in her eyes. She stomped her foot and hit her forehead in anger._

"_Amy?" Nessa as in a concerned tone._

"_Knobs and Dockers! I'm such a bloody minger!" Amylee cried. She threw her quiver down only to have the arrows fall and hit other unsuspecting people below. Cyborg began staring at AJ and an arrow pricked his shoulder, making the half machine boy go gaga over the small psychic. Another arrow hit Aaron who was now chasing after Joy who was trying to wring Kole's neck." Bloody hell!"_

"_Well, sister you're causing havoc as usual," A voice drifted in from the skylight above. Arrow turned her red-brown eyes up and gasped seeing her brother Apollo, in all his God-like charm, sitting on the windowsill." I come to the states looking for you and Jessi and hear word you're her with The Titans. Flacon, lovely to see you again, course you probably won't remember me much."_

"_That's your brother?" Falcon cried her face in a huge grin." I met him at a conference last year with Rae and the others! We went to see all our bands play together and he was there, helping one of them out or something, and we met! Goddess I didn't know he was the guy you met! Course he went by-"_

"_Archer Heart," Apollo said with a smile," My human name, Nessa. Just like she's Amylee Heart. Afraid I never got to tell you my hero name, did I?"_

"_no, no you didn't I'm sure," Amylee said in a huff. She stared morosely at the people below her in havoc and chaos." I just wanted to help…"_

"_I believe I can, sister," Apollo said." If I remember right, you once hit me with an arrow and had me mad for a squirrel for two weeks before Jessi kissed me. You see the antidote is for your true love to kiss you and the arrow's spell is broken."_

"_That's all?" Falcon asked. She finally shot Garfield over the rafter and into the balloon arch to get him away." Well, I can fix that!"_

_3_

_3_

_3_

"_Falcon are you sure this will work?" Arrow murmured watching the havoc before her." I mean Cyborg is reciting poetry to AJ, Aaron is trying to give Joy black roses, Raven is fighting off Robin, Jessi about pounced Jhon, Kole tried to kiss Aqua lad- twice! -and BB won't leave your side!"_

"_Nothing a little truth or dare from me and AJ can't fix," Flacon said. Arrow hoped beyond hope that this was so._

_3_

_3_

_3_

_Emma: So, yea, short but good for me. R&R kids!_


End file.
